flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
GUS
GUS was a creator on Flipnote Hatena from the Americas region. He was well-known for posting Flipnotes starring stick figures. Notable Flipnotes *Mario Shows Off! *Scatman Mashup MV *Census Ninjas *A Call From Mario *Ignorance is Bliss *Horror Movie *Hello!! *2000 Fans! *1901 MV *The Police *Harden Shake *Alternate Ending History GUS's first Flipnote was "Mario Shows Off!" (which garnered over 2,000 stars). He and his brother created "Scatman Mash-Up MV" by copying and pasting other creators' Flipnotes. Several Flipnotes later, GUS posted "Census Ninjas," his first original-audio Flipnote, the day after his birthday. "Census Ninjas" has reportedly been in production for over a year, so GUS had high hopes for it. It proved to be a failure, earning just over 1,000 stars, half as much as the "Mario Shows Off!" Flipnote. Next year, GUS began making a new Flipnote called "A Call From Mario." IUt deviated from Census Ninjas in terms of animation. GUS posted this Flipnote on February 5, 2011. When GUS woke up the next morning, it was to his surprise that his Flipnote has already earned tens of thousands of stars. It was a critical and commercial success, earning over 300,000 stars by th e end of the day, reaching #1 in the Most Popular section, and receiving a 4.50/5 by the Flipnote critic DiegomanHC. The Flipnote also helped more than quadruple GUS's fans. "A Call From Mario" not only helped establish GUS's style, but also cemented GUS's position on Flipnote Hatena. GUS continued to make more successful flipnotes, but none as successful as "A Call from Mario." He made a spin-off of the "Ignorance is Bliss" Flipnote. After returning from Mexico in July 2011, GUS posted his "Hello!" flipnote, which was a loop of the song Hello by Martin Solveig. Although it was only a couple of seconds long, it became popular and reached #1 on the Most Popular section before being taken down. He participated in many collaborations during this time too, some with people he never even met before. He entered some icon contests as well, but never won any. By the end of 2011, GUS felt like he had let his fans down by not posting very many flipnotes throughout the year and that he had not accomplished as much as he wanted to. He promised to be more active for next year. His first original Flipnote was posted in 2012. It was the famous "2000 Fans!" Flipnote, which combined cartoons with photography. The Flipnote was popular, but unfortunately, it was GUS's last major Flipnote of the year, because his DSi had mysteriously disappeared. GUS had to spend most of the year commenting, chatting, and watching Flipnptes on the computer. After months of searching, GUS finally found his DSi hidden deep within one of his couches. GUS returned and posted several animations before the end of the year. Next year, in 2013, it was reported that Flipnote Hatena would shut down in May, once again "ruining GUS's hopes and dreams." Some of his last Flipnotes included "The Police," "Harden Shake," and an alternate ending to "A Call from Mario''." He then posted the "1901 MV," his first music video featuring his favorite creators and friends, and also his last main Flipnote. He ended with a "Goodbye" Flipnote, thanking his fans and friends for all they had done for him. He added that he hoped to see them "on the 3DS."'' Category:Creators Category:GUS